A Cool Evening
by craazycarolyn
Summary: He could feel the cold in his bones. Hurt/comfort. Will/Finn. C'mon, have you really not had enough Puck/Rachel yet?


He wishes he'd had some fucking warning or something, because it's not cool to sneak up on him like that. He's sitting on a swing in the park, thinking about his life and wondering how fucked up it can possibly be. He feels dirty, and tired, and alone, and then there's a hand on his shoulders and a "Finn? Is that you - are you okay?"

And so he's not ready, okay. He's not ready to like, throw on a smile. He knows that Mr Schu has to be able to see his face, the lines of pure misery, and he seems to, because he says, "Finn, Finn, are you okay?"

Finn just looks down at the ground and mutters, "Yeah, fine."

And Will looks so fucking concerned, so caring like nothing Finn's ever seen, and he puts a hand on Finn's arm and says, "Talk to me?"

And it spills out of him. All about losing his virginity to Santana and how it just felt dirty and meaningless and somehow made him even more lonely which he was now that Quinn and Puck and Rachel had all moved on from giving a shit about him and why did everything have to suck so much?

And then Will is hugging him tight and whispers, "Oh, iFinn/i."

And maybe there's crying. Maybe Finn finally breaks down, finally admits defeat, because he realizes that he just can't do this anymore. And he hates it - he hates the stupid high pitched sobs he makes when he cries, but he can't help it. He can just grip Mr Schu as tightly as he can, because for the first time in a million weeks, he doesn't feel lost anymore, he feels found.

"It's going to be okay," Will says when they finally break apart. "I promise."

Finn sniffles, and smiles weakly. "Thanks."

They stand and begin to walk out of the park together, side by side, hands occasionally brushing. For a brief moment, Finn links their pinkies together and smiles at Will, but then the moment's gone and they're outside an apartment building.

"This is me," Will says, quietly. "Do you want a ride home? I mean, you live across town, don't you?"

Finn shrugs. "Doesn't matter." In the streetlight of the apartment Will can see how red his eyes are. And Will knows there's no way he's leaving Finn alone right now. And so he places a hand gently on the small of Finn's back and leads him to the parking lot, to his car. Finn's quiet, and everything is quiet, and he feels like they're the only two people left on earth.

Will glances at Finn, eyes closed, in his car. He squeezes Finn's hand. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. Let me give you my cell phone number... if you ever need me for anything..."

Finn looks at him and gives a tired, but genuine, smile. He leans in like he's going to kiss Will but then pulls away at the last second, squeezing Will's hand instead.

He drives to Finn's house, and their fingers are still laced together which is weird, but Will can't be the one to break the contact. He can't. Soon they're in front of Finn's house and Will puts the car in park.

"Thank you," Finn says. "Sorry for... you know, being a pain in the ass."

Will feels like he's going to cry or something because Finn is the sweetest boy he's ever met. So sweet and earnest and awkward. "You're not a pain in the ass, Finn," he says softly. "I'm just glad I found you."

"Found me," Finn mutters, seemingly to himself. "You found me."

And then they're hugging again, Finn has Will pulled to his chest, and he's whispering something Will can barely hear that sounds like "Thank you." And Will does cry a little, because he has felt alone lately, and being like this, being needed like this, this is what he's been missing for a long time. He can barely choke out, "You're welcome."

They pull apart again, slowly but then they're still holding hands at the end, still unable to let each other go. "Thank you," Will whispers. "That was..."

Finn lifts Will's hand and kisses the back of it, staring at him the whole time. This is the moment when they can stop things, turn around, pretend this never happened.

And then they're kissing, sweetly and chastely and then more desperately. "I know this is wrong," Finn whispers frantically, at the end. "But don't you fucking dare act weird, okay? I can't... I need... iplease/i. I just... I need you," he finishes, in a soft whisper.

Will cups his cheek in his hand and smiles reassuringly. "Me too," he replies, and then they're kissing again. Eventually Finn does leave, but he's smiling again, finally.

--

Rachel glowers around at her fellow glee club members. "Do you guys just not care about placing at Regionals? I don't understand how our dancing could be more dismal."

"Rachel, c'mon," Will says. "Don't say that. Now c'mon, from the top."

"Yeah," Rachel mutters. "Try not to die again this time, guys."

Finn winces, exhausted. He glances at Will.

Who smiles back at him.

Maybe it'll be okay.


End file.
